Bound : Lock and Key
by Nesszl
Summary: Would it have been better if we hadn’t met? But how deep it is sunk in our heart? We just want the usual night to come once again. If I could just see you again, and tonight. // Amu x Ikuto pairing . Feel free to take a sip of tea in the one-shot .


_**Title : **__Bound : Lock and Key_

_**Type : **__One-shot_

_**Pairing : **__Amu x Ikuto (Amuto)_

_**Genre(s) : **__Romance/Tragedy(kinda, light)/Poetry (I just can't find any other suiting genre.. So yeah, poetry.)_

_**Summary : ****Would it have been better if we hadn't met? But how deep it is sunk in our heart? We just want the usual night to come once again. If I could just see you again.. and tonight.  
**_

_**Disclaimers : Nesszie don't own Shugo Chara or whatsoever related to it, they rightfully and copyrighted to their owners. All rights reserved.

* * *

**_

**Important notes :**

Listen here, this is an **IMPORTANT NOTE.**

_**~//×† This is both of Amu and Ikuto. Bolded italic.  
~//†× Same as above. Bolded italic.**_

_~//× This is Amu. Normal italic._

_~//† This is Ikuto. Normal italic._

**And sorry if it sucks . =x Like I said down there, review if you want the story form . But I know story form of mine is always not fun to myself -laughs- And, it is SHORT . x3 . Just for who those want to kill her/his time on mee . x-x"  
**

**x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x**

**Bound : Lock And Key**

_**Oneshot : Amuto**_

**~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~ x ~**

_**~//×† Would it have been better if we hadn't met?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_~//† It would sure be.

* * *

_

_~//× And it would be so.

* * *

_

_~//† How did I hate that,

* * *

_

_~//× How did I regret that,

* * *

_

_**~//†× After we moved further and further?

* * *

**_

_~//× I didn't know that.

* * *

_

_~//× I didn't know a single thing._

_

* * *

~//× I didn't know all what you were going through._

_

* * *

~//× And, I hated that._

_

* * *

~//† Day by day, I tease you. You, blushing and stuttering were just so cute._

_

* * *

~//† I smirked upon her,_

_

* * *

~//† I knew that my freedom lies in her._

_

* * *

~//† I knew everything that lies around her._

_

* * *

~//×† Yet, why did I do something cruel to you?_

_

* * *

~//× You smirked my day._

_

* * *

~//× It was hidden._

_

* * *

~//× The denying fact,_

_

* * *

~//× that I love you._

_

* * *

~//† You smiled my day._

_

* * *

~//† I just wished so._

_

* * *

~//† That you believed me,_

_

* * *

~//† that I cared for you._

_

* * *

~//× I was so lonely when you weren't here._

_

* * *

~//† I was so bored, to say, when you weren't here._

_

* * *

~//× You came every night by the balcony._

_

* * *

~//† I went to see you every night, to check you out._

_

* * *

~//× You kept teasing me, to no end._

_

* * *

~//† And that resulted you blushing and stuttering._

_

* * *

~//× It was fun, but I ended up smiling at the end._

_

* * *

~//† I smirked every time I want to tease you._

_**

* * *

~//×† But now here I am.**_

_

* * *

~//× On my own._

_

* * *

~//† By myself._

_**

* * *

~//†× How could you say goodbye?**_

_

* * *

~//× At least, I want to see your smirking face once again._

_

* * *

~//† At least, I want to see your smiling face once again._

_**

* * *

~//×† At the most, we wanted it to be known.**_

_**~//†× To each other.**_

_**~//×† You were so,**_

_**~//†× trying hard to run away from something.**_

_

* * *

~//× I didn't know you were serious._

_

* * *

~//× Why didn't you tell me?_

_

* * *

~//† I just did what you told me to._

_

* * *

~//† After all, it was the request of my strawberry._

_

* * *

~//× You, Ikuto._

_

* * *

~//† You, Amu._

_**

* * *

~//×† Why we met each other in this world?**_

_**~//†× Why did we see each other every night?**_

_**~//×† Why did everything happen, between me and you?**_

_**~//†× All of it,**_

**_~//×† began with us._**

_

* * *

~//× Me, Amu._

_

* * *

~//† Me, Ikuto._

_

* * *

~//× It would be really better if I didn't get to know you._

_

* * *

~//† It would be really better if I remained as the way I was._

_**

* * *

~//×† You changed it all.**_

_**~//†× You turned it all.**_

_**~//×† All of my life, upside down.**_

_**~//†× Me and you, Amu and Ikuto.**_

_**~//×† You and me, Ikuto and Amu.**_

_**~//†× Both of us,**_

_**~//×† were bound to be with each other happily.**_

_**~//†× The lock and key.**_

_**~//×† But,**_

_**~//†× I knew that couldn't be forever.**_

_**~//×† It had to be shattered one day,**_

_**~//†× Which it did.**_

_**~//†× I made you suffer.**_

_**~//×† Was it my fault?**_

_**~//†× I just didn't know what I were doing.**_

_

* * *

~//× Before I knew that time, the Lock shattered on the ground._

_

* * *

~//† Before I knew that time, the Key dulled for the rest of day._

_**

* * *

~//×† And it was just unbearable.**_

_**~//†× I forgot everything about you.**_

_**~//×† You forgot everything about me.**_

_**~//†× Every memories of me and you, disappeared.**_

_**~//×† Sometimes, we have this funny flashback when we gaze on each other.**_

_

* * *

~//† I was teasing someone looks like you, and you blushed as ripe as an apple._

_

* * *

~//× I was being teased by someone looks like you, and I blushed as ripe as an apple._

_

* * *

~//† It was blurry, so I can't know for now, yet._

_

* * *

~//× It was all fuzzy and fuzzy, I couldn't really know if it is him._

_**

* * *

**_

_**~//†× But how deep it is sunk in our heart? We want the usual night to come once again.**_

* * *

_**~//**__**×† If I could just see you again, and tonight.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**~ Nessz ~**

- I heart you all who have read this one-shot ! Even though it's kinda sucky in my point of view.. And mostly to who are going to review . x3 .

- If I have no time for chapters, then I have a time for at least one one-shot . At least I got the BIG time reserved for one-shot since my sister is qivin' birth . Uhh , wish my sister luck ? Well , I know two hours is not BIG , but it is to me nao . Kay ? Just understand the situations, it , is, **RUSHED.**

- Dude , they should just add a "Tense" genre .

- I know what are some of you sayinq in mind.. "Please turn this into a story form one-shot!!" ...right? Or something like that.

- It seemed like it didn't turn the way I wanted to . Hmm, what was missinq ? –taps chin-

- Oh. I didn't say this one-shot is angst . Just a light tragedy like I mentioned okaye ? So don't blame me ! It's somethin' simple, so I don't think it's considered as angst ! :O.

- Somehow, the parts of them sayinq "Amu/Ikuto" was.. O_O to me . Hm, I could imagine Peach-Pit using effects to them . xD .

- "How could you say goodbye?" True , true , you two . How could you two say goodbye to each other in THAT way ? I meant in the farewell way , okay .

- Yeah , yeah . Just bear with the shtupid lines. I couldn't help it .

- Don't talk about the topic ! I just typed it randomly -sobs- .

- I hate it when I feel that my fic sux . Darn , darn , darn , don't think about thinking them , Nessz ! D; . Just making stuff worser . ;( Stop saying that your fics are bad, Nessz ! -bangs head on the wall over&over .

- You know , it is pointless if you just read it like that . You need to absorb yourself inside& why , so that you can get the feelinqs off too .

- Feel free to flame me if you hate it so much . I have it in my mind . So yeah , read and review ! Have phun . xP

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Hm , I could release the story one-shot form if you want so .. And the way I can know that , is , PUSH THAT GREEN BUTTON ! xP .**


End file.
